1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a image stabilization apparatus that restrains image blur by moving some lens groups out of a plurality of lens groups configuring a shooting optical system in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a shooting apparatus such as a digital camera and a video camera (hereinafter, generically called a camera), for example, has been generally put to practical use and become widespread, that converts optical images formed by a shooting optical system into image signals in sequence by a photoelectric conversion element or the like, can record the image signals obtained thereby in a recording medium as image data in a predetermined form, and is configured by including an image display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), for example, that reproduces and displays the image data recorded in the recording medium as an image.
In the above kind of cameras, the one that includes a image stabilization apparatus for restraining degradation of image quality due to so-called image blur that occurs when shooting is performed is put to practical use. As the image stabilization apparatus, various apparatuses of various methods are proposed and put to practical use, such as an apparatus of an image pickup device shift method that properly moves an image pickup device in a direction (an X direction and a Y direction) orthogonal to an optical axis of the shooting optical system, and an apparatus of an optical method that properly moves some lens groups out of a plurality of lens groups configuring a shooting optical system in the direction (the X direction and the Y direction) orthogonal to the optical axis, for example.
In the conventional cameras, some of the cameras include so-called collapsible lens barrels that collapse lens barrels configuring shooting optical systems when the cameras are not used, namely, when the cameras are carried or in storage. Further, in the collapsible lens barrels, the one including a retracting mechanism that retracts some of lens groups from the optical axis in order to achieve further reduction in the thickness of the camera at the time of disuse is also put to practical use.
For example, in the image stabilization apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-237519, the image stabilization apparatus is disclosed, that is a image stabilization apparatus including a first moving member that moves in a first direction orthogonal to the optical axis of the optical system with respect to a support member, a second moving member that holds a vibration prevention optical element of the optical system and is supported movably in a second direction orthogonal to the optical axis of the optical system and substantially orthogonal to the first direction with respect to the first moving member, and vibration prevention drive means that performs drive control of the above described first and second moving members in accordance with the magnitude and the direction of blur that is applied to the optical system, and includes attachment/detachment drive means that moves the second moving member between a vibration prevention drive range in which positional control of the second moving member is enabled and a separation position in which the second moving member is out of the vibration prevention drive range, and movement restricting means that determines a moving range of the second moving member by the vibration prevention drive means when the second moving member is in the vibration prevention drive range, and does not restrict movement of the second moving member between the separation position and the vibration prevention drive range by the attachment/detachment drive means.